Rock Star Vampire
by Kurby14
Summary: Even vampires can be rock stars! But what happens when one finally meets the girl of his dreams... and she plays a little hard to get? New story going on a new direction for me! Rated for language, violence, and possible lemons...
1. Chapter 1

Ok, so im taking a new approach in this story. I'm doing something COMPLETELY different! Rated M for language and violence… and sex…cant forget the sex…

Chapter 1

Even Vampires need to work

The dance clubs music blared thru the small building as a crowd of dancers covered the floor.

Julian sat back in his seat in the corner of the club and sighed. Now that his band was done playing, he could chill. The crew was still packing the equipment.

He knew why his friends kept him here, though. To get laid and to feed. But he didn't want that. Not from these kind of women. All of them wanted nothing but sex, fame, and the pleasure of his fangs in their neck. There was nothing special in any of them.

Julian was retched away from his thoughts as he saw his friends all walk back to the table. Each with a girl on his arm.

As much as they may have annoyed him to no end, James, Aaron, and Will were like brothers to him. Each turned on the same day and because of the same cause.

"Julian!" Will snapped as his blonde beauty kissed his neck. "Live a little! Go get your self a sna-Date!"

Julian chuckled at will's almost mess up. He knew Will wasn't interested in anything permanent with a woman.

"Not interested." Julian replied.

Aaron leaned away from his date to talk quietly to him. With the loud music playing, Julian knew that no human ears could hear him.

"Julian. You need to feed. I know what your thinking. These girls are nothing but bimbos. And your right. Concentrate on finding sustenance now and a ball and chain later!"

Aaron leaned back in his seat and allowed the red head to sit in his lap.

Julian knew he was right. After centuries of being alone, Julian would love to finally find a companion. Someone intelligent, sweet, beautiful, and one who would accept him for who he was.

_And someone who wont use me for physical pleasure…_ he thought as he watched his brothers enjoy the attention of the women they brought with them to the table.

With a sigh, he stood and left his brothers to their fun.

_Guess it's my turn now… _he thought with disgust

…

Evalyn stood against the wall, extremely uncomfortable with the club and the people in it. If she knew it was this kind of club, she never would have allowed her friend Jess to bring her here. Especially since she had to work in the morning.

She looked around the club for her friend and found her in the corner, flirting with a man who looked twice her age.

She pushed her way towards her friend and tapped her arm.

"Jess! I want to go home!"

Jess giggled and leaned into her friend. "No way! The fun just started! Go find a hot guy and get down, baby!"

Evalyn shook her head. "I have work in the morning! I'm not staying here! I'm leaving!"

Jess shot her a glare. "Fine! But your walking home cause I'm staying here!"

Jess turned back to the man and Evalyn pushed her way towards what she thought was the direction of the exit. Tears threatened to leave her eyes. Jess was her friend. She hoped she would understand why she was uncomfortable here and needed to be home.

…

Julian stood in the dark hallway that led to the employee lounge. He watched the dancers move provocatively against each other. But he found none of it arousing.

Suddenly, he felt his fangs lengthen and his stomach churned. He needed to feed. Now.

Suddenly, a shadow passed in front of the door.

It smelled feminine… and sweet…

_MINE!_

Quickly, before the shadow passed him by, he grabbed her arm and pinned her against the wall.

"Hey!" She cried, fighting his grip.

"Be still." He murmured against her neck. Unlike the other whores who wore tons of perfume that nearly gagged him, this one smelled surprisingly sweet.

Cookies… she smells like chocolate chip cookies…

"Get off me!" she screamed, but the loud music kept anyone but him from hearing.

Julian was surprised at the woman's struggles. Usually, women fell for him instantly.

It's the dark… perhaps she cant see me that well…

Julian made no attempt to look at her. He was only interested in blood…

"GET OFF ME!" She cried again, attempting to squirm away from him.

He hissed as he felt her move against his body. She smelled good and was making him aroused.

Two bad combinations when you haven't fed or had sex in a few centuries.

Julian noticed she wasn't exactly on the same page as he was, so he silenced her the only way he could think of.

He waited until she went to scream again, and kissed her.

As soon as his lips hit hers, a spark ran thru his body. He quickly deepened the kiss and moaned.

Suddenly, screams filled the air and Julian turned to see everyone pushing and shoving to get towards the doors to leave.

"What?" He asked himself…

"GET OFF ME!" She screamed.

Before he could turn to look at her, he felt a burning pain in his groin. He quickly dropped to his knees and grabbed the area in question

The little minx kicked him in the balls!

He felt her give him a quick shove to the floor, and she ran into the crowd, who was now shoving their way toward the doors.

…..

Evalyn, finally free of the man who tried to molest her, ran into the crowd to find her friend.

"JESS!" she screamed.

"Over here!" she heard faintly. She turned and was quickly grabbed by Jess, who went with the crowd towards the doors.

"What's going on?" Evalyn asked Jess.

"Cops! There were drugs being sold in the back!"

Evalyn rolled her eyes and ran with her friend out the doors and into the night.

…

As the crowd began to disperse into the night, Will, Aaron, and James found Julian in the fetal position, still clutching his sore groin.

"What the fuck happened to you?" Aaron asked, helping Julian to his feet.

"Being… a vampire… doesn't leave…my dick indestructible!" he wheezed.

All the guys tensed and got an evil look in their eyes.

"All right." Will said, cracking his knuckles. "Who's the bastard that did it? I feel like breaking his fucking skull in!"

Julian turned red. "It…wasn't a guy…"

They all stared at him. "Huh?"

"It was a woman."

They all stared for a moment, then burst out laughing.

Julian saw red. "SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

They started crying… while they were still laughing.

Julian, finally recovered, pushed his way thru them and stomped to the back room where the band was situated.

Once in the back, he finally noticed all the cops sniffing around and searching thru their things.

"What's going on?" Julian demanded as his band mates caught up with him, still suppressing fits of laughter,

"Drug raid. Apparently there were some drug deals going on and there was an undercover agent who witnessed it."

Julian nodded. "So does that mean were stuck here for a while?"

"Until they clear us, yes."

Julian sighed and sat on the large leather couch.

His thoughts trailed back to the girl with the chocolate chip cookie scent.

_I will find you… _he swore to himself…and to her

Where ever she was…

….

Hope you like so far! More to come soon! ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The sweet smell of cookies…

After the band was cleared with the police, they were quickly taken to their hotel for the night. Once they finally reached their rooms, Julian quickly jumped into the bad and turned on the TV.

After a few minutes, there was a knock on the door and Aaron walked in.

"Julian, did you feed?"

"No." he said, not even looking at Aaron. "I was too busy getting my balls kicked in by a girl who smelled like cookies."

Aaron laughed. "'A girl who smelled like cookies?'"

Julian suppressed his anger. "Yes! She smelled like chocolate chip cookies!"

Aaron laughed. "Man, you REALLY know how to pick women!"

Julian finally glared at his friend. "Is there a REASON your in my room, asshole?"

Aaron stopped laughing, but his smile didn't leave his face. "Yeah. You ready to go home tomorrow? Our flight leaves at 10 pm so we need to be there at least two hours early."

After touring for two years, the band was permitted a year off to return to Romania and relax.

"…I think I'll stay here for a little while."

Aaron raised his eyebrows, obviously surprised. "In this little town? Why? You were the one practically counting down the days to go home!"

Julian shrugged. "I just want to see the sights a little."

Aaron raised an eyebrow and smiled again. "Whatever… you want to see that girl again!"

Julian shrugged and continued to flip he channels.

Aaron laughed again. "Ok! I'll tell the guys. Call me if you find her!"

"Yup…" Julian replied as Aaron walked out the door.

As Aaron closed the door, Julian flipped the TV off.

_Now how the hell do I find her?_

….

Evalyn, always up at five in the morning, was quick to get ready for work. Working in a cookie store required her up and at work at six so she could start baking and make all the coffee the store sold.

As she quickly got dressed, her thoughts went back to the night before and the man who kissed her.

_I can't believe he kissed me! At least he was a good kisser…_

The days always dragged by for Evalyn. Every morning she did the opening. At least until her boss asks more of her.

Like today…

Evalyn was getting ready to leave for the day at noon when her boss caught up with her.

"Evalyn, can you close for the rest of the week?"

Evalyn sighed. "I guess. But when do you need me to come in to do the closing?"

Her boss shook her head. "No, I mean I need you to open and close."

Evalyn held back her groan. That meant coming in at six and leaving by six.

"Why do you need me to?"

Her boss blushed a little. "Well…I have some things I need to take care of and you're the only one I trust with the store."

Evalyn sighed deeply. "I guess I can close."

Her boss smiled. "Great! I'll get you the keys for tonight!"

Evalyn was taken aback for a moment. "You want me to close tonight?"

"Yes! Of course!"

Evalyn sighed and clocked back in.

…..

Later in the evening, Evalyn finally finished the closing and was locking the doors to the shop.

The sun had already set and she was left to walk back to her apartment in the dark.

Evalyn hated the dark.

After about five minutes of walking, she heard footsteps from behind her. When she looked, there was no one there.

She started walking faster but the footsteps also gained speed. She quickly turned the corner but gasped as she felt someone grab her arm and spin her around.

"Hello Tim."

Evalyn wasn't at all surprised to see her ex boyfriend. Their relationship was rocky to begin with. He was constantly calling her and always wanted to know where she was and with who.

He had been obsessive and possessive of her. But she quickly ended it before things could get worse.

Tim wasn't handsome, but he wasn't ugly either. He was tall with an athletic built that quickly put him on the football team in high school.

Evalyn tried to jerk out of his grip, but he refused to let go.

"Jess told me you moved out of town."

"I did. But I'm done with school now so I moved back."

He smirked. "Cooking school, right?"

She turned red. "It was pastry school."

He shrugged. "Same thing." He finally released her arm but she knew there was no point in trying to run. "Either way your working in a shitty cookie store. You're not going very far in life."

Evalyn's face turned red in fury. "It's a start! And I'm doing a hell of a lot better than you!"

He sneered at her. "Watch your fucking mouth!"

She turned and started walking away but he grabbed her arm again.

She turned and glared at him. "What do you want, Tim?"

His fact softened for a moment. "I was kind of hoping… now that your back, we can pick up where we left off."

….

As Julian walked the streets of the city, while trying to avoid crazy fans, he enjoyed the night and the (somewhat) silence of the city.

Just as he walked around a corned, a couple caught his attention. He was about to slink away in an ally way when a sent caught his attention.

_Chocolate chip cookies…_

He quickly turned back as his fangs lengthened.

_Mine…_

As he watched, the couple was oblivious to him watching them. He saw the mans grip on her arm.

_Not yours, mine!_

He quietly listened to their conversation, hoping the man would release her.

"No Tim. It's not going to happen"

Julian closed his eyes at the sound of her voice and knew this was the same girl from last night.

"Why? Is it because of your career or whatever? Am I not good enough?"

Julian didn't like how he was talking to her, and it was hard for him not to go and beat the living shit out of the guy.

"No. It's because you tried to control my life and I couldn't stand it!"

The man shook his head and seemed to grip her arm tighter.

"I never tried to control you, you stupid bitch!"

She girl started struggling. "Get off me!"

"YOUR MINE!"

Julian heard enough.

…..

More coming soon! ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hero or stalker?

As Tim raised his fist to strike her, Evalyn flinched and raised her hands to deflect the blow.

It never came.

She opened her eyes to see a tall dark stranger standing between herself and Tim.

She had to admit the man was incredibly sexy in a very dangerous way. His hair was black as well as his clothes. Black leather pants were tight against his skin with a tight long-sleeve shirt covering his chest with a long black trench coat hugging his chest and flaring out at the bottom.

_This guy makes leather look hot!_

Tim glared at the man in front of him.

"Who the hell are you?"

The stranger glared right back at him. "Someone who's going to stop you from harming this woman."

Tim sneered. "Mind your own damn business, asshole. This is my girlfriend and I can do whatever the hell I want with her."

Evalyn opened her mouth to snap back at Tim, but the stranger already beat her to the punch.

"From what I just heard, this woman wants nothing to do with you. So get the hell out of here before you loose your testicals. If you even have any."

Tim turned red with rage, raised a fist, but swiftly turned and started stomping off in the opposite direction.

Evalyn let loose the breath of air she was holding and relaxed a little. She knew that Tim was far from over with his harassment and she would now have to be more careful.

"Are you alright?"

The question made her jump. She forgot he was even there.

…

Julian watched the girl jump slightly and smile at him politely.

The girl had dark brown hair that was pulled back smoothly into a ponytail. She wore purple glasses that fit perfectly on her face. Her eyes were a dark blue that seemed to draw in light.

"I'm alright. Thank you for your help."

Before he could say anything else, she turned and started quickly walking in the opposite direction.

Julian blinked and followed her.

"Wait a second" He stated, catching up to her.

She turned to give him a glance, not breaking stride. "Yes?"

Julian thought for a moment, not sure what to say. He finally found her…

Now what?

Suddenly, the girl stopped walking and turned to face him.

"Sir, you have been following me for a while. Either say what you want, or leave me be so I can go home."

Julian was taken aback by her attitude. "Well, I just saved your ass tonight. So I was wondering if I might ask for something in return."

Evalyn took a step away from him. "Look, I've had enough stalkers for a lifetime. I just want to go home and get thru the rest of the night."

Julian tilted his head slightly. "Maybe I should walk you home in case that man tries to attack you again."

Evalyn snorted. "Nice change of subject. And no thank you. I can handle myself just fine."

"Yeah… I can tell by the way you handled that moron back there."

Evalyn's face turned red. "You stepped in before I could get the chance to do anything! It's not my problem if you didn't want to watch me shove my foot up his ass!"

Julian couldn't help but laugh at her attitude. "I'm sure you would have taken care of it if he was shorter and skinny. THAT man was a giant compared to you."

Evalyn Stomped her foot and started stomping away, emanating an aura of fury. Julian laughed again and caught up with her, matching pace.

"What's your name?" Julian asked with all the innocence he could muster.

"None of your damn business." She answered, still red faced.

"Why can't I now?"

"Because I don't know if you're my hero or my stalker!"

Julian chuckled and kept pace with her.

"So do want to go get some…"? _What do girls go for…THINK QUICK!"_

"Some what?" Evalyn asked, calming down a little, prepared to turn him down.

"Uhh…beer?"

Evalyn snorted. "I don't drink."

"…Shots?"

"Same thing!"

"…Booze?"

"UGH!"

"Then what do you want to go out for!"

"NOTHING! I'M GOING HOME!"

Julian was frustrated beyond belief. In all his years as a rock star and the woman of this time, all the girls wanted to do was drink and have sex.

"Can't you give me something in return for saving your ass!"

by the time they stopped walking, Evalyn was finally in front of her apartment building. At the door, she turned to face him.

"What do you want?" she asked thru clenched teeth.

"Uhh…" he said, looking for the right word. "A..date?"

She stared at him as if he had a pimple on his nose. "A date?"

"Yes! A date."

Evalyn sighed in defeat, wanting only to go to sleep at this point. "Fine. Meet me at the cookie shop tomorrow at 6."

"The cookie shop?"

"Yes. That's where I work. It's on Livingston."

_That explains why she smells like cookies._

Julian smiled. "Alright then. Good-"

Evalyn had the door closed before he could finish.

"-Night."

...

On the other side of the door, Evalyn leaned against it and sighed.

_At least he's hot. Hopefully he's just not a complete psychopath!_

…..

more to come with reviews! I haven't really gotten that many so please tell me if it's good or not.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The date

The next day went quickly, much to Evalyn's dismay. Even if the guy was hot, a date with a total stranger was a little nerve-racking.

_Maybe I should fake being sick…_she thought. It would at least post-pone it until later.

Soon, it was only ten minutes until closing and Evalyn completely lost track of her plan to fake sick.

Her and Stephanie, the closing employee, sat behind the counter talking.

"So when are you changing jobs? Weren't you looking for something better than a cookie store?"

"Not better. Just something different than cookies. Maybe bread or cakes next."

"That will defiantly get you farther. Just think, soon you will be a master pastry chef and be a millionaire!"

Evalyn laughed. "That's still going to take some time. And experience."

"You will get there in no time!"

Evalyn got down off her chair and began the closing stuff. "lets get this stuff done. I want to get out on time for once."

Stephanie giggled. "Got a hot date tonight?"

"Yes… yes she does." Said a voice from behind them.

Both girls turned to see Julian standing on the other side of the counter, looked incredibly handsome.

Tonight, his hair was slicked back, making him look like a teenager. He wore a leather jacket with a plain black t-shirt and blue jeans.

He turned a simple look into an incredibly hot rock star look.

"Ready to go yet?" he asked Evalyn.

Evalyn shook herself out of her stupor and shook her head.

"You're here early. We still need to close."

He nodded and smiled. "I'll be waiting outside for you."

Evalyn nodded. As he walked out the door, she felt Stephanie grab her arm and start shaking it.

"Evalyn! Do you know who that is?"

She shook her head.

"That's the lead singer of Fangs!"

Evalyn gave her a look. "Yeah right."

Stephanie stared at her.

"you're kidding, right?"

Stephanie shook her head.

Evalyn turned bright red and buried her face in her hands.

Fangs was a hit heavy metal rock band that swept the nation. Evalyn wanted to hear the band the night they were at the club, but they arrived too late and they had already performed. No one knew what they looked like unless they were seen live. No cameras were allowed and they never appeared in their posters. Evalyn wanted to see them that night.

_I'm going on a date with the biggest heavy metal artist of the century!_

And she never even knew it…

She looked at Stephanie, still red faced. "And I'm going out on a date with him!"

Stephanie started jumping up and down. "Oh my god! You are so lucky!"

"But I'm going on a date with a rock star! What do I do?"

Stephanie quickly started her closing activities and pushed Evalyn to the register. "Lets hurry and get out of here! You don't want to keep him waiting!"

….

In record time, the store was closed and cleaned for the night and the girls were walking out five minutes before six.

Evalyn saw Julian on the sidewalk next to a motorcycle waiting for her.

Stephanie nudged her in the side.

"Have fun! I want details tomorrow!" She whispered and quickly left, leaving Evalyn alone with Julian.

Evalyn walked up to Julian, shaking slightly.

Julian smiled at her. "Ready for our date?"

Evalyn nodded.

"So… what do you want to do?" Julian asked.

Evalyn shrugged. "Your idea to take me on a date. I figured you would know what you wanted to do."

"True… but what do you like to do?"

Evalyn sighed. "I have no clue… just decide!"

Julian smirked and handed her a helmet. "Get on."

Evalyn smiled as she put on the helmet. "I kinds figured you would drive a motorcycle."

He smiled. "I love riding it. It really relaxes me."

She got in the back seat and held on to him as he started the engine.

She squeaked as he pulled away from the curb and held on to him for dear life. She was surprised he didn't complain about how tight she was holding him.

After a few minutes of riding (and Julian greatly enjoying her being so close to him), he pulled to a stop next to a small restaurant.

He pulled off his helmet and looked at his waist.

"Evalyn."

"Yes?"

"You can let go of my waist now."

"Oh…" She quickly pulled her arms away from him.

He laughed and helped her off the motorcycle.

She made a mental note that he didn't let go of her hand as he led her inside.

Dinner was pleasant for both of them. Evalyn was surprised at how much he had her laughing or smiling. He seemed to enjoy making her smile.

After dinner, he led her back outside to his motorcycle. She was still smiling.

As he handed her a helmet, something caught her attention from across the street in an ally way.

She held her breath as she saw Tim, glaring at the both of them. His eyes were dark and it sent chills down her spine.

Julian looked at her then followed her line of sight to where Tim was. Quickly, he started to get off his bike.

"No!" Evalyn cried, putting her hands on his shoulders to stop him "Lets just leave. Please!"

Julian glared at him, but sat back down and started the engine.

As they pulled away, Julian sent one last look at him, and sped off

….

Next chapter to come soon.

BTW, I started a twitter, if anyone is interested.

It's Kurby14 (as username)

I just started the page not that long ago so… yeah. Tweet me or whatever…


	5. Chapter 5

New chappy! FINALLY! Sorry about the wait… computer hates me! T_T anyway, possible lemons here! POSSIBLE! ^_~ Hope you enjoy!

Chapter five

Sweet SWEET dreams

After a long ride on his motorcycle, for Evalyn's enjoyment and for Julian to calm down after seeing her psychotic ex boyfriend, he finally pulled in front of her apartment building.

Evalyn jumped of the bike, her smile returning to her face after a few minutes of riding. She turned to hand his helmet back to him.

"I had a really great time tonight. Thank you for dinner."

Julian smiled at her. "You really enjoyed yourself with me?"

"Yes I did!" _Despite the fact that I first thought you were a stalker who was gonna be just as bad as my ex boyfriend… but I wont mention that part…_

Evalyn caught an evil glint in his eye. "So then you wont mind another date with me."

_Should have seen it coming!_

"Uhh… I guess not?" She said, blushing.

"Will tomorrow night work?"

"I'd rather wait until Saturday, if that's ok. My boss needs me to open and close all week, so it's just really gonna wear me out and I'd rather be awake when I'm on a date."

Julian nodded his understanding. "Ok. Shall we Saturday at six?"

Evalyn nodded. "That's fine. I'll give you my number in case you need to cancel."

Julian took out his cell phone and took her number.

As he closed her phone he got off his bike and leaned in close to her.

"Just so you know… I don't plan on canceling anything with you…"

Evalyn blushed at the dark look in his eyes. "Then why did you take my number?"

"Just in case I need to hear your voice before then…"

Evalyn turned red and stared deep into his eyes.

They stood there for several moments, just staring at each other.

Julian enjoyed how close he was to her and hoped to steal a kiss

_Just a little closer…_

Abruptly, Evalyn shook herself awake so to speak and backed away.

"Well… see you Saturday!"

She quickly turned and ran into the building.

Julian sighed and stared at her building for several seconds.

_No kiss tonight…_

Julian turned back to his bike when a light bulb flashed in his head.

An evil smile spread across his face.

_Or maybe I will get one!_

….

In her small, one-bedroom apartment, Evalyn had her nightgown on and was settling into bed.

Evalyn had an easy night routine that she was easily accustomed to. Change into nightgown, comb hair, brush teeth, make sure alarm was set, put gasses away, then go to bed.

As she lay in bed with the light off, her thought wandered to the wonderful night she had.

Maybe this guy is ok… maybe we have a shot at this…

With a smile on her face, she rolled over into a deep sleep.

….

_Dreaming… she had to be dreaming because nothing in life felt this comforting…_

_Strong arms wrapped around Evalyn, making her feel safe and loved. Hands were stroking her hair, spilling it out over the pillow. She groaned and rolled onto her back, hoping for more of the wonderful feeling. _

_She heard a small voice whispering in her ear. She had no idea what it was saying, but if these feelings stayed, she really didn't care what it was saying or asking. _

_Lids descended onto hers and she moaned. They were gentle and soft. No demands were made thru the kiss or even the feeling of possession. It was love. Pure and simple. _

_She wrapped her arms around the figure as she heard a moan. Hands began to explore her body and the kiss deepened. As soon as they parted, she laid her head back and moaned. Lips made their way from her mouth to her throat. She gasped as hands gently touched her breasts, sending fire down to her core. _

_As lips stayed on her throat, one hand stayed on her breast while the other traveled lower on her body. She gasped as his hand touched her core._

_Fingers touched her, knowing exactly what gave her the most pleasure._

"_Come for me," The voice whispered._

_Evalyn whimpered as the pleasure washed over and lips descended back onto hers. _

"_Come for me, Evalyn."_

_She gasped as all her pleasure caught up to her. _

"_NOW!"_

_With a last burst of fire, Evalyn threw her head back and cried out. _

_Pleasure at it's finest coursed thru her, making her feel alive and wonderful. She moaned again as a sudden sharp pain in her breast made her jerk. _

_She shivered as the hand removed itself from under her nightgown._

"_My Evalyn… always mine…"_

_Evalyn gasped and jolted awake._

…..

Evalyn sat up, panting and covered in sweat.

Looking around the room, she saw nothing but the darkness of her room. Nothing was out of the ordinary.

Talk about a wet dream!

With a sigh, she lowered herself back to her pillow.

Now how the hell am I suppose to sleep after a dream like that?

….

Outside in the cold crisp air, Julian leaned against the wall, fighting for breath and fighting the urge to return to her room and take her then and there.

_I shouldn't have done that… I SHOULDN'T HAVE DONE THAT!_

He only meant to steal a kiss… just a kiss…Instead, he watched the best show he had ever seen and fed off her breast. He hoped she would blame his marks as bug bites.

Before he made another stupid decision, he pushed himself away from the wall and went to his bike he parked around the corner.

As he sat on his bike he winced as the sudden pain in his trousers.

Apparently someone wasn't too happy about his decision to leave without really taking her.

"You can get over it." He told his erection, and stared his bike.

…

TADA! Hope you like! ^_^ Like I said, this story is going in a different direction and I hope it's a good one. R&R please! More to come soon!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Second date… first kiss?

The week seemed to drag by for Evalyn. She found herself excited more and more as Saturday approached. The dream she had the other night stayed with her and haunted her… and aroused her.

_I bet porn stars don't get that hot._

Finally, when Friday came around, Evalyn began closing the store with ease and happiness.

_FINALLY! No more open to close and I got a hot date tomorrow! Thank god for weekends off!_

As Stephanie and Evalyn walked out of the store to lock the door, Stephanie turned to Evalyn.

"Hey, are you walking home by yourself?"

And she locked the door, Evalyn nodded. "Yeah. Why?"

"Well… that guy you warned me about? The freaky tall guy?"

"Julian?" She said, looking confused.

"No! Not the hot rock star!"

"Oh… you mean Tim?"

"Yeah! Isn't he your ex?"

"Sadly, yes he is."

"Well… I've seen him around lately. Just last night he was peeking into the store while you were in the back working on dough. Do you want me to take you home?"

Evalyn shook her head. "No. I'm not gonna let him scare me into hiding from him forever. Besides, I went to the army store the other night and got something for a little extra protection."

Stephanie raised her eyebrows. "What? A cattle prod?"

Evalyn pulled out a small black tube. "No. Pepper spray."

"I would have gotten a cattle prod."

"I didn't have enough money. I'll be getting one soon but for now, this will work."

"Ok but… I really don't want you to walk home by yourself. Pepper spray only does so much."

Evalyn gave Stephanie a small hug and smiled at her. "I'll be fine. Thanks for looking out for me. I have my spray and my cell phone so I can call the cops if I have to."

Stephanie smiled and nodded. "Ok. I'll see you on Monday then."

They went their separate ways and Evalyn put the pepper spray into her pocket for easy access, just in case.

After a few minutes of walking, a chill went down her spine. She remembered the feeling and started walking faster.

_Almost home!_

She turned the corner and saw her apartment building across the street.

_Yes!_

As she started to run across the street to the safety of her building, a strong arm grabbed her wrist and dragged her into the ally.

As she was slammed against the wall, it took a moment for the ally to stop spinning. When she could look, she gasped at the man in front of her.

"Tim?"

He smirked. "Heard you got a new man in your bed."

Evalyn's heart began to race and she tried to quietly sneak her spray out of her pocket without him noticing.

"No… I haven't had any man in my bed…" _Not that it's any of your business._

"Not what I heard. Some of my friends say they saw your new guy sneaking around your apartment building a few days ago."

"… Then that must have been someone else. No one is staying with me."

_Keep him calm keep him calm keep him calm, he will snap if he hears something he does not like…_

"So, you're not dating him?"

Evalyn opened her mouth, but no sound came out. She couldn't find a way to lie to him.

Tm glared at her. "So… you're dating the asshole."

Evalyn's hand finally reached her pocket.

"It's not your business who I date."

"I Just made it my business!"

Evalyn opened her mouth to reply, but Tim's fist suddenly punched the wall, just a few inches from her head.

Evalyn held back a scream as she jumped and he leaned in closer to her face.

"Your latest squeeze isn't here right now. So who's gonna save you?"

Evalyn took a deep breath, then popped the top of her spray off and sprayed Tim directly in his eyes.

He roared with pain and started clutching his face. Evalyn quickly gave him a swift kick in the groin, causing him to also grab his injured groin and fall into a ball on the ground.

As soon as he was down, Evalyn sped off to her building.

"EVALYN! YOUR FUCKING DEAD YOU CUNT!"

Evalyn still didn't stop. She ran into the building, right up the stairs, and locked herself inside her apartment.

She didn't leave for the rest of the evening.

…..

It was almost six on Saturday and Julian just parked his bike in front of Evalyn's apartment building.

Since she was unaware that he knew which apartment she lived in, he waited outside.

Right as his cell phone said six, Evalyn stepped out of the apartment.

Julian held his breath as he took in the sight of her.

Tonight, she was dressed in a black skirt that went to mid-high, not enough to reveal anything, but enough to drive Julian crazy. Her white blouse was worn with a white tank top on underneath, which was also going to drive him crazy. Her hair was in a tight ponytail and tonight she had no glasses.

"No glasses tonight?" He asked casually.

"No. I thought I'd give my contacts a try."

He smiles. "You look great. With or without them."

Evalyn blushed. "Thanks. So where are we going tonight?"

Julian smiled and handed her a helmet. "That's a surprise you will find out soon."

Evalyn smiled and put it on. "Should I be scared?"

Julian chuckled. "Only if you're afraid of the great outdoors."

Evalyn climbed on to the back of his bike and took a quick look around as he started to bike.

Evalyn was more paranoid than ever with the event of yesterday. She was going to tell her boss she could no longer work nights and was going to make sure she got that tazer she saw at the army surplus store.

She squealed and held on to Julian's waist as he pulled away from the curb.

They rode for about ten minutes until they came across the park.

He stopped the bike and helped her down.

"I hope your hungry." He told her.

He led her deeper into the park. "Why?"

"Because I brought enough food to feed plenty of people."

Ahead of them in the middle of the grass laid a large red blanket with a large basket and wine in an elegant silver bucket. Two crystal wine glasses sat beside the bucket.

Evalyn gasped and smiled with joy.

Julian led her over to the blanket and they began to enjoy themselves.

Time seemed to fly by as Julian and Evalyn enjoyed themselves. She forgot all about her worries. Including Tim.

Well after the sunset, they were still sitting on the blanket and enjoying each other's company.

As Evalyn lay on her back, staring at the stars, Evalyn felt as if someone was staring at her. She looked over and Julian was staring at her.

"What? Do I have a bug on my face or something?"

"No… I'd just rather look at you than the stars."

Evalyn blushed and looked back at the sky. She tried to continue stargazing but it was hard to not notice Julian moving closer to her. Her face turned red as he raised himself up on an elbow and continued watching her.

"You know, It's kinda hard to stargaze with you looking at me like you want to eat me."

"Maybe I wouldn't mind taking a nibble or two."

Evalyn had no response to that, other than look away and try to look at the stars. I didn't work.

Julian leaned in closer to her face. "Would you mind if I did?"

"Uhhh…"

He was about an inch from her lips.

"Please?"

_FUCK IT!_

Evalyn leapt from her back and slammed her lips onto his.

Startled, Julian found himself on his back with Evelyn's legs on either side of him. As soon as they broke apart, Evalyn turned bright red.

"I-I'm SO SORRY! I have no idea why I did that!"

Julian smirked. "You don't hear me complaining."

Evalyn tried to climb off of him, but Julian's hands on her hips kept her there.

"Would you like to try again? This time without trying to break my teeth?"

"Uhh…"

With ease, Julian sat up with her still in his lap. With hands gently holding her face, he leaned in and gave her a very tender kiss.

They both moaned and leaned into each other. The kiss was an explosion for both of them and it lasted for several minutes.

They pulled away and stared at each other for several moments.

"Wow" Was all Evalyn could say.

"Yeah… Wow."

They stayed like that for what seemed forever. Finally, much to Julian's disappointment, Evalyn got off Julian's lap and stood up.

"I really should start to go home. It's getting late."

Julian nodded. "Just give me a minute to get this stuff cleaned up then we can go."

After cleaning up the remains of the picnic, they walked back to his bike and Julian rode Evalyn home.

Once they were outside of her apartment, they stood there, not wanting to part.

"I had a wonderful time tonight."

"I'm glad. So, can I consider you my official girlfriend now or is another date required?"

Evalyn giggled. "I guess I can consider you my boyfriend."

Julian smiled. "'You guess?'"

"Well… Since you're asking me to officially be your girlfriend, and I have no reason to say no, then I GUESS you're my boyfriend."

Julian chuckled. "Does that mean I have the right to ask for a goodnight kiss?"

"Yes. Yes you do."

Evalyn leaned in and gave Julian another tender kiss.

"I'll call you." Julian said, getting back on his bike.

"Ok. I'll see you later."

Evalyn practically skipped inside while Julian pulled away and drove back to his hotel.

Sadly, neither of them saw the evil eyes watching them from the shadows.

…

DUH DUH DUUUUUHHH!

Whatever shall happen next! Review to find out more! ^_^


	7. Chapter 7

This is a chapter to give a little insight to the characters. Nothing really all that exciting but important so you know who the characters are. Enjoy! ^_^

Chapter 7

Walking and talking

Julian called Evalyn Sunday morning and convinced her to join him for a walk in the park that evening. When they finally met up, they were both surprised at how easy it was for them to open up and talk.

"I grew up in Romania." Julian was saying. "My parents were farmers. Very simple folk. So when I finally came to America and met my band mates, it was weird. I was drawn in by the fancy cars and lights."

"And motorcycles." Evalyn added with a grin.

Julian chuckled. "And the motorcycles."

"What about your parents? Do you still talk to them?"

"They passed away many years ago."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

Julian shrugged. "It was a long time ago. I moved on from the sorrow but I still miss them."

"So where are your band members?"

"They returned home for vacation before we go back on tour again."

"Why didn't you go home?"

Julian shrugged. "I really don't consider it a home. Just the place I lived in because I had to."

Evalyn gave him a look. "Your staying here because of me, aren't you?"

Julian smiled at her.

Evalyn blushed and looked away. "I don't want to keep you away from your home, Julian."

Julian stopped and turned to face her. "Your not. I'm here because I want to be. "

Evalyn said nothing but continued walking.

"So enough about me. Tell me about yourself."

Evalyn shrugged. "Nothing much to talk about. I was born and raised here. My parents helped me go to pastry school in Chicago but I came back to finish my extern at the cookie store. And the rest is history. I'm still here, trying to move up into the pastry world."

"Where are your parents?"

"They moved to California to be closer to other family."

"So you're here by yourself?"

"Yeah but I don't mind. It gives me time to concentrate on getting experience so I can move up the ladder."

Julian nodded. "I can understand that. Now can I ask you a personal question?"

"… Depends on the question."

"What happened between you and Tim?

Evalyn was silent for several moments.

"Sorry." He said quickly. "It's none of my business."

"No it's ok. I guess you kind of have a right to know since you did save me that time from him."

Evalyn sighed and began talking.

"We dated back in high school. The first time was my junior year when he first transferred to our school. Apparently, he had been a problem at his other school so he was sent to ours to start new or whatever. Anyway, when we started dating, he was sweet and considerate. But he started getting mad and frustrated after a while."

"Why?"

Evalyn turned red. "Well… He was pissed off because I wasn't kissing him. Apparently, after a month of dating, I was supposed to be willing to do more than deal with touching hands."

"Deal with? You don't like being touched?"

"Not really. But that's for reasons other than Tim. Anyway, He was also calling my phone practically twenty-four hours a day. It was driving my parents nuts. Finally, I broke things off and told him it was because I needed to get some help and try to grow up a little. He didn't like it, but couldn't really argue."

"Let me guess, you went back out with him your senior year?"

Evalyn nodded. "Sadly, yes. He asked to give it another go and I said yes. Mostly because I felt bad about how things ended the first time. But he changed a lot over that summer. He was suddenly clingy and obsessive. Not just calling me all the time again, but wanted to go everywhere I went and demanded to know where I was all the time."

"That would make me punch the bastard."

"Tell me about it. One day, when we were over at my house and we were alone, I left the room to go to the bathroom. When I came back, his shirt was off and his pants were unzipped."

They both sat on the park bench as Evalyn finished her story.

"I started freaking out and Tim got pissed about it. He said it was time to go all the way and I said no. He started to force himself onto me and I freaked out. He said to stop being a pansy and do 'what good girlfriends should do'. I told him that if he cared about me, he wouldn't rape me."

Tears started welling in her eyes at the memory, but Evalyn brushed them away.

"He said that it wasn't rape if were dating."

Evalyn looked at Julian. His face was white and his fists were clutched so hard, she was surprised he wasn't bleeding.

"After he said that, I kicked him in the groin and ran out. But not before telling him we were over for good. When I came home, Tim had trashed the house. My parents called the cops and pressed charges. I didn't tell them about the attempted rape. I was too ashamed at the time."

"What did the police do?"

"Nothing, really. He was sent to live with his uncle in California and ordered to get anger management therapy. The other night was the first time I have seen him since then."

They were silent for several moments as Evalyn finished her story. Julian had several thought running thru his head. One being that he should hunt down and kill the bastard.

"Julian?"

He shook himself out of his thoughts and smiled at her, who was giving him a concerned look.

"Sorry. Just thinking. Can I ask you one more question?"

"I guess."

"Why do you not like to be touched?"

Evalyn smiled. "Because you can't be raped by your uncle and not have some side effects."

Julian stared at her, open mouthed, obviously in shock.

Evalyn had this reaction many times whenever she talked about it and it always amused her. To her now, it was in the past and not something to be shameful of. It made her a stronger person.

"…You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." Julian said softly.

"It's ok. That's something I've learned to talk about more openly with."

Julian sat back on the bench again and listened to her with eager ears and an open heart.

"It happened when I was ten. My uncle never seemed to be right in the head. Drinking, smoking, drugs. You name it, he did it. His room scared the living hell out of me too. It was covered with satanic pictures of people burning in hell. He was living with his parents and we had fallen on hard times so they allowed me and my parents to stay there for the time being. One night when it was just me and him, he surprised me and came into my room, drunk. You can imagine what happened. I'll spare you the details. He threatened to kill me if I told my parents."

"But you did tell them."

Evalyn nodded. "I snuck into mom and dad's room in the middle of the night, crying. They took me to the ER and called the police from there. Sadly, my grandparents took his side. They threw us out of the house."

"What about your uncle?"

His best friend convinced him to steal a truck and go to Florida with him. The man they stole from didn't press charges, but my uncle was stranded down their with no job and no money. He was completely homeless. When he found a job working at some car place, he came into work with a bag full of paint fumes on his head. His boss pulled it off and told him he was fired. And all he did was pull the bag back over his head. Later in the woods, he hung himself."

Evalyn watched Julian take in all the information.

"And your grandparents? What ever happened to them?"

"The last time I saw them was at the funeral. The minute we stepped over the threshold of the funeral home, they rounded on me and told me it was my fault. It nearly caused a family riot. We left and never spoke to anyone on my mother's side again. Except for my uncle and aunt. They still talk to us."

Julian sat silently for several moments, then reached out and gently cupped her face in his large hands.

"For suffering so much and for loosing so much, I'm sorry. But I am happy for the strong and beautiful woman you have become."

Evalyn blushed and leaned into his touch.

Several moments later, Julian started to withdraw his hands, but Evalyn stopped him by grabbing his wrists.

"Why are you moving them?"

"I thought you didn't like to be touched."

Evalyn closed her eyes and leaned into his hand.

"I don't. Not normally. I don't know, but whenever you touch me… I like it. It's like I need you to keep touching me."

They stayed like that for several moments, until Julian took a hand away from her and raised her chin to meet his face.

"May I kiss you know? I've been dying to all night."

Evalyn laughed. "Yes. You can kiss me."

Julian quickly leaned in and kissed her gently.

They moaned and wrapped their arms around each other.

They would have continued on, but were distracted by the teenagers who started to ride their bikes past them and jeer.

"Get a room!" One shouted.

Julian glared at them while Evalyn giggled.

"Would you like to come back to my apartment?" She asked.

"Only if you are comfortable enough to let me."

Evalyn nodded. "I've been comfortable enough to make out with you in public places. I might as well let you kiss me while where alone."

Julian chuckled and they walked to her apartment.

…

Evalyn's apartment was a small one bedroom. Surprisingly, the apartment looked nice. The living room and the kitchen were joined together, leaving only room for a small table to eat on. The living room had a simple couch and a small TV on a stand against the wall. Everything was simple, but elegant compared to other places Julian had seen.

"Would you like a soda or something?"

"No thanks. I'm alright"

"Can I get you anything to eat?"

_Yes. Strip down naked and lay on the bed. I'll take over from there._ "I'm alright."

They sat on the couch for several moments.

"Well… this is awkward." Evalyn began.

"Yes it is… can I break the ice?"

"How-" Julian grabbed Evalyn and gave her a kiss that melted her nearly into a puddle.

They kissed for several moments. Eventually, they ended up from a sitting position to Julian laying ion top of her, arms wrapped tightly around her while her arms closed around his neck.

His lips eagerly traveled from her lips to her throat. She groaned at the contact.

Julian was panting and moaning between kisses. He felt his fangs ache with need as he reached her throat. But that would have to wait. To her, this was no dream and he needed to be careful.

"Evalyn." He moaned.

She groaned her response.

"I wont be able to do this much longer… we need to stop."

She glared up at him from the couch. "No we don't!"

Julian panted and shuddered. "Yes. Or I wont be able to stop myself from taking you. Every inch of your skin drives me crazy with want. And I refuse to do anything you don't want to do."

Evalyn bit her lip as she considered the words she wanted to say.

"Then… let's take this to my room."

Julian blinked.

"Huh?"

Evalyn sat up and leaned her forehead against his. "I mean it. You're the first man I've opened up to. I don't know why, but you're the only man I truly trust with my heart. Please, show me what real love feels like." The last of her words came as a desperate plea.

Julian groaned and started pulling away.

She doesn't mean it she doesn't mean it she doesn't mean It it's just a fit of passion she doesn't mean it…

Evalyn pulled him towards her and kissed him.

"Please?"

_GAME OVER!_

Evalyn found herself in his arms in a nanosecond as he raced to her bedroom.

…

DADA DAAAA! You can imagine what happens next. Next chapter WILL CONTAIN LEMONS! You have been warned…


	8. Chapter 8

WARNING! READ THIS FIRST!

This chapter contains EXTREME LEMONS! If you have a problem with this, please skip to either next chapter (if currently available) or wait until the next chapter is available. You will NOT miss anything important in the story by doing so.

For those of you who have nothing wrong with a little sexy romance (^_~ people like me) then by all means, continue reading and enjoy!

Chapter 8

First time for everything

As soon as they were in Evalyn's room and the door was kicked closed, Julian's mouth covered hers and started to devour her. Evalyn had never experienced this kind of fire before, but she knew she could easily become addicted to Julian.

She was slammed against the wall in a fit of passion. His mouth never left hers. Even as his hands explored her body. Finally, they found her breasts.

Evalyn groaned at the contact and closed her eyes.

When she opened her eyes, Julian was literally ripping her shirt off of her.

"I'll buy you a new one!" He growled before stripping her bra away.

Evalyn finally blushed and looked away. She never considered herself completely ugly, but she was never satisfied with her body.

Julian stopped for a moment and groaned at the sight of her naked breasts.

"Sorry I'm not exactly a DD bra size."

"What the hell are you complaining about? Your perfect!"

She blushed again and before she could say anything, his lips found there way to her eager breasts. She gasped and her hands held the back of his head.

Keeping his head in the same spot, Julian lifted Evalyn over and onto the bed, with him eagerly on top.

His mouth and hands explored her breasts. She was the perfect size for his hands and that was perfect for Julian.

_Never like artificial breasts anyway…_

His lips finally found their way back to lips.

He broke away and gave her an evil smile. "Ready to be eaten alive?"

Evalyn blinked. "Huh?"

He quickly sat up and started unbuttoning her pants.

"Not gonna rip these off?

"I figured pants are more expensive than shirts."

Evalyn giggled and helped him take off her jeans. Not the only thing that was left on her was a lacy white thong.

Before he could reach for those, she closed her legs and gave him an evil smile.

"Your turn to strip!"

"Little minx!"

Julian quickly got rid of his shirt and started unbuttoning his pants.

As he did, Evalyn couldn't help but admire his hard chest. His skin was a perfect pale and there seemed to be no imperfections on him.

When his pants came off, he revealed a simple pair of black boxers.

When he looked up, he saw Evalyn take him in, and puffed his chest out like a peacock showing his feathers, trying to impress his woman.

"Do you like what you see?" he asked.

Evalyn smiled. "Yes I believe I do."

He smiled and lowered himself to kiss her.

"Now… about what I said before…."

"And that was?"

He have her an evil grin. "I'm going to eat you alive."

She opened her mouth to speak, but Julian already ripped off her thong and lifted her over his shoulders.'

"How-ahh!" Evalyn moaned and closed her eyes.

Never had this kind of pleasure been in her life. His mouth knew exactly what it was doing and how to please her.

_His mouth should be charged his attempted murder! HE'S GOUNG TO KILL ME WITH IT!_

"PLEASE JULAN!"

After what seemed like forever, he finally raised his head and looked at her.

"Yes?"

Evalyn was panting. "Please… too much…it's too much…"

Licking his lips, Julian released her legs from his shoulders and raised himself over her.

"Are you ready for me now?" He breathed, desperate to now be inside her.

Evalyn bit her lip and nodded.

Julian quickly sat up and removed the only keeping him from her.

Evalyn gasped as she finally saw his naked body.

"Your-your…"

"What?"

"God your huge!"

Julian couldn't help but laugh. "I will take that as a serious compliment!"

"But- but what if you don't fit?"

Julian cupped her cheek gently. "I'll fit. Love. Trust me on that."

Finally he lowered himself so his chest was against her. His member was hard at her entrance.

"I'll go slow. I promise."

Evalyn nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck.

With one swift thrust, Julian was inside her and Evalyn cried out.

Sadly, her virginity had been taken from her from a man thru force and horrible ways. But this was different. The pain was a simple discomfort.

Julian groaned into her neck and kept his promise. He was slow and waited for her to finally be comfortable with him. But going this slow was hardly going to help him out any. If anything, it was making him crazier.

After a few moments like that, Evalyn began to relax and moan.

"Evalyn…" He moaned. "More… I need more…"

Evalyn nodded gently.

Julian raised himself on his arms. "You might want to hold on." He breathed.

As her arms tightened around him, she felt his speed gradually begin to increase. She finally gasped at he was slamming himself into her.

"Julian!" She screamed.

He growled and buried his face into her neck. His hands grabbed he thighs and opened her further, allowing him to go deeper.

She sobbed.

"Julian.. please…" Evalyn didn't know what she was begging for… him to stop… or for him to never stop.

He growled and began to thrust so hard, the bed was banging into the wall.

Evalyn began to see stars form in her head.

"Julian… something's happening…" she panted.

"Let it happen…" He growled from her neck. "Come… Come for me!"

She moaned as the stars got closer.

"NOW!"

Finally, she threw her head back and screamed.

They weren't stars. They were fireworks. They spread thru her whole body. From the tips of her hair to the tips of her toes. She didn't want it to stop.

As she screamed, Julian sank his fangs into her neck

He continued pounding as he fed from her. Nothing tasted better than her blood racing because of the pleasure he was giving her.

Finally, after a few more thrusts, he released her neck and growled his own release.

"EVALYN!"

After an eternity of pleasure, Julian collapsed on top of her, face on her breasts, panting.

Neither of them wanted to move.

Not until the end of time.

…..

This I consider to be my first real sex scene. R&R please!

Let me know if anyone needed a cigarette after this chapter! ^_~


	9. Chapter 9

Ok! Sex is over! (you wimps can open your eyes now)

Back to the story!

Chapter 9

Oops…

"Wow…that was…wow" Evalyn panted.

Julian groaned from her breast. For being a vampire, every bone in his body ached. She would probably have bruises on her thighs tomorrow.

Her arms wrapped around his neck and she sighed.

"That was amazing…"

Julian smiled and practically purred his satisfaction. He wanted to replace all the pain she suffered with endless pleasure.

And I will… every day for the rest of eternity…

Evalyn tried to sit up, but got a dizzy spell and lay back down.

"Stop moving." Julian groaned. "I'm very cozy here."

Evalyn giggled. "I bet you are. But we have to move eventually."

"No we don't." he growled.

"I do have work tomorrow, ya know. I'm not calling off just because you want to stay on my breasts all day."

Julian growled. "Fine!" he slowly rolled over onto his back.

Evalyn giggled again and looked lovingly at Julian.

Julian watched as the love in her eyes was replaced with fear.

Evalyn took one look at his mouth and screamed.

"Evalyn!"

She quickly jumped off the bed and scrambled away from him!

Julian sat up, alarmed. "Evalyn! What's wrong!"

Evalyn was staring at his mouth, shaking with fear.

Using one hand, he wiped his mouth and looked.

Blood.. her blood…

_SHIT!_

"Evalyn… I can explain…"

With one hand, she touched the aching spot on her hand and looked at the blood.

She began to panic. "You-your-no… oh god, what are you!"

Julian quickly put his boxers and pants back on and sat on the bed in front of her.

"I didn't mean to hurt you." He said simply.

"What are you!" She nearly screamed.

"You already know the answer to that, Evalyn."

She started shaking her head. "Vampires don't exist!"

"Then why are there bite marks on your neck and blood on my mouth?"

Evalyn started crying and shaking.

As Julian knelt on the floor to help her, she started to crawl away from him.

"I won't hurt you!" he snapped at her. "I've already proven that thru the last week!"

Evalyn took a few deep breaths to calm down

_He's right… I need to calm down…_

After a few deep breaths, she finally looked at him.

"The other night… those weren't bite marks…"

Julian just stared at her while she came to her own conclusions.

"That wasn't a dream, was it? You were really here…"

Julian nodded slightly, but said nothing.

"Why? Why would you do all this?"

"Because I love you."

He sounded so simple when he said it. Like it was common sense.

Evalyn shook her head. "You can't love me. Not after a week… and certainly not after you've bitten me!"

"I can and I do. I've loved you since I smelled the chocolate chip cookie scent across miles between us. And I'll continue to love you until my heart fully turns to ashes."

Evalyn let his words sink in.

"Julian… I need… I need time to think… please… give me some time."

Julian sighed and stood.

"I'm sorry, but I can't change who I am. If I could be human again, I would. Just for you."

He put his clothes back in order and looked at her.

"When you're ready, I'll be here to talk. Please remember I will always love you."

He quickly made his exit. If he didn't force himself out then, he knew he wasn't going to leave.

As he closed the door, he heard her sobs start all over again

…..

CLIFFHANGER! HAHAHA! More to come with more reviews!

(Only reason I got so many chapters in today is cause we lost power in part of my house and I have no internet… no yeah, lot of free time. Blah! Also posting these at 4am right before i go to work. HOPE YOU APPRECIATE IT PEOPLE!)


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Who to call for help…

The next few days for Evalyn had to be the worst of her life. She barley slept at night and she hadn't eaten. The events of Sunday night were still haunting her.

_First decent man I meet after Tim and he's a vampire… What the hell is wrong with me?_

She still hadn't gotten the guts to call him, despite the fact she knew she should.

He must hate me now…

Friday evening, Evalyn was hauling home groceries and was in a mental debate with herself.

_I should call him…_

_No! He's a vampire! They didn't exist before last week! _

_So what? _

_He could kill you! _

_If he wanted to kill you, he would have done it a week ago!_

…

As Evalyn entered her apartment, a chill went down her spine.

Something isn't right…

Evalyn quickly rushed to the kitchen to put her bags down.

"Julian?" she called to the darkness.

As she flipped on the light, her eyes went wide with shock and fear.

"No one's gonna save you this time!"

It was Tim. He was standing in her living room in a white wife beater, black jeans, and shit-kicker boots.

And a large hunting knife in his hand.

Before Evalyn could scream, Tim lunged forward and his hand wrapped around her throat.

Evalyn found herself on the floor, trying to wrestle out of his grip. But Tim was bigger and stronger. He had no problem getting her underneath him and he practically sat on her chest with his hand still wrapped around her throat.

"You humiliated me!" He breathed in her face. "You rejected me, had me moved out of my home, and even now you haunt me by fucking another man!"

Evalyn tried to open her mouth to speak, but his grip only made her gag.

"Everything about you is driving me crazy! I can't get you out of my head! WHY WONT YOU STOP HAUNTING ME!"

Evalyn watched as his face twisted in agony. She wasn't sure if she hated him or pitied him.

Tim took a few deep breaths and raised the knife above his head.

"You're not going to do this to me anymore!"

Evalyn closed her eyes and waited for the blow, tears streaming down her face

_I love you, Julian…_

She knew he would never hear the words, but hoped that he somehow knew her feelings.

After a few minutes, the blow didn't come. When she opened her eyes, Tim was breathing heavily and shaking real bad.

She tensed as he suddenly collapsed on top of her and started crying.

"I… I can't… do-do it…" He sobbed. His arms suddenly wrapped around her. She was grateful for the air in her lungs again, but was still shaking for fear of her life.

"I can't hurt you… no matter how much you've tortured me."

_I've tortured YOU! What about all the things you did to me!_

They stayed like that for several moments until Evalyn finally found her voice.

"Tim… please let me go…" Even her voice was shaking.

His arms got tighter. "No… I'll never let you go… not ever again."

Suddenly, Tim placed his knife in his pack pocket and picked her up in a bear hug, dragging her to the bedroom. As she started to put two-and-two together, she started to panic.

"NO!" She screamed, struggling again.

He dropped her on the bed. Before she could crawl away, he landed on top of her and stared wrestling her clothes off.

"You will not deny me this!" He snapped as she fought him. "I've waited too long for this! GIVE ME WHAT YOU OWE ME!"

Evalyn stared to cry as her shirt and bra were ripped from her body. As he struggled with her pants, a light bulb went off in her head.

"Tim!" She cried.

He looked at her, eyes blazing with heat.

"Please… let's slow this down… you-you don't want our first time like this do you?"

Tim stopped and watched Evalyn with narrowed eyes.

She sat up and gently touched his face.

"Let's do this right. Ok? Slow and tender, like a first time should always be."

Slowly, Tim nodded and leaned down to her.

"Yes… your first time should be slow… right? This is your first time."

She nodded, even as images from Sunday night burned in her head.

_Please let this work!_

As Tim's lips touched hers, she suppressed a shudder. His lips were cold and felt like rubber. As his tongue snaked out and tried to enter hers, she groaned in mental pain.

Tim climbed back on top of her and started laying sloppy and wet kisses on her face and neck. As he did, she eyed the knife sticking out of his back pocket.

Her arm slowly made it's way to his pocket and he kissed her again.

_Please don't let his kiss be the last I ever have_

With joy, she felt the cold touch of the knife.

_YES!_

Tim raised his head to hers.

"I love you."

The knife found it's way into his ribs.

Tim screamed in pain and fury and Evalyn took that chance to roll him onto the floor, knife still in hand.

Tim glared at her as she stood a few feet away, knife held in front of her.

"YOU FUCKING CUNT! YOUR GONNA PAY FOR THIS!"

Evalyn shook her head. "You did this to yourself! That was payback for all the pain you caused me!"

Tim gasped and wheezed on the floor as Evalyn weighed her options.

_Call the cops, tell the truth… he'll go to jail for sure this time._

_But he'll get out! And fight to do the same exact thing!_

She started to shake as Tim started cackling, blood slowly coming out of his mouth.

"What's wrong? Don't have the guts to finish me?"

Slowly and without thinking, Evalyn pulled out her phone and dialed the first number she thought of.

….

So… who does she call? More to come soon! R&R PLZ !


	11. Chapter 11

I am SO SORRY about the wait! My computer is messed up!

Me: yes! YES! CHAPTER IS DONE! MUST PUBLISH!

**Computer shuts down**

Me: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Chapter 11

Solving the problem

"Hello? Evalyn?"

"I need your help." She said thru tears, still holding the knife and ignoring Tim's mad laughter.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?"

She sniffed. "Please come over. Right now!"

"I'm on my way!"

The call ended and Evalyn tossed the phone on the bed.

Tim snickered on the floor. "You realize your still topless, right?"

She ignored him and kept the knife up.

"Ya know, you never were much of a looker. You don't even have decent tits."

'Then don't look at them!" She snapped.

He sneered. "Can't help it. This is all your fault, ya know."

She rolled her eyes and continued to ignore his mad rambling.

About ten minutes later, there was a knock on the front door. Evalyn took a quick glance at Tim and went to answer the door.

She opened and let Julian inside.

He got a good look at her and his eyes widened in shock.

"Evalyn, why-" She was cut off as he took a good look at the bloody knife in her hand.

The tears started falling all over again. "I didn't know what else to do!"

Before Julian could do anything else, mad laughter came out of the bedroom. He quickly sidestepped her and went into the bedroom. Evalyn quickly followed.

As soon as Julian entered the room, the smell of blood made his fangs extend, but the site of Tim sitting in the corner bleeding out of his ribs made him see red.

Tim looked up and his eyes went wide in fear.

He took a few deep breaths. "Evalyn… what happened here?" he asked as Tim started laughing hysterically.

She held back her tears. "He got into my apartment somehow… and…" she broke off into tears.

He stared at her for several moments as the impact of her words sank in. It took everything in him not to just finish what she had started.

"Why did you call me?"

She sniffed. "Because… you were the first person I thought of… you're the only one I trust to help me."

He took a breath. "Even though you know what I am you called me."

"I don't care about that! I just know only you can help me! Vampire or not!"

His eyes softened at her words.

My help… not because I'm a vampire, but because she trusts me…

His thoughts were dashed away as Tim dragged him from his thoughts.

"YOU FUCKING SLUT!" He snapped at her. "CAN'T EVEN TAKE CARE OF YOURSELF!"

Evalyn ignored him and continued watching Julian, who was looking patience.

"Well, we have two choices here, Evalyn. We can call the cops and they will take him to prison…"

Evalyn nodded. "Ok, I'll call them."

Just as she picked up the phone, Julian finished his sentence. "But if he goes to jail, he gets out and this whole thing started all over again."

Evalyn dropped the phone. "No… I can't go thru this again! NO!"

Julian sighed as Tim started to ramble. Both ignored him.

"What's the other option?"

Julian gave her a look. "Do you really need me to spell it out for you?"

Evalyn started shaking. "Julian… you can't mean-"

"YOU'RE A DAMN CUNT EVALYN!" Tim suddenly screamed. "I'LL KILL YOU YA STUPID SKANK!"

Julian's control snapped and he lunged at Tim.

"JULIAN NO!" Evalyn screamed, but it was too late.

Julian rushed forward and sank his teeth into Tim's throat. Tim screamed like a woman and tried to claw at Julian's face. But within seconds, Julian had ripped his throat and broken his neck.

Evalyn covered her mouth to keep from screaming and watched the horror unfold in front of her. As Julian let Tim's body slump to the floor, he being newly dead, she finally let more tears slowly fall off her face.

As Julian slowly turned to look at her, he knew tat things could very well be over for them.

Evalyn took in the sight of him. Blood stained his mouth and shirt. His eyes looked red from bloodlust. She knew she would never forget the sight of him like this.

Julian looked back to the body. "I'll need to take care of this."

Evalyn nodded, words failing her at the moment.

"When I leave, try and clean as much blood as you can."

Evalyn nodded again. With great strength, Julian picked up Tim's body and rushed out into the night.

Evalyn sat there for a few moments, letting her brain take in all the events of the night so far.

After a few minutes, she found the strength to go into the kitchen and get the cleaning supplies.

…..

After about fifteen minutes of scrubbing, her room smelled strongly of bleach and cleaner. Most of the blood had come off because it was fresh, but a slight stain still was o in the corner of the room. Her sheets were in the trash.

Evalyn was now in the kitchen scrubbing her hands raw in the sink. The blood was off, but all she could still smell it. The tears had finally stopped after the first five minutes of cleaning.

I killed a person… I killed a human being! I'M A MONSTER!

Finally satisfied with her hands, she went over and sat on the small loveseat.

A few minutes later, Julian walked back in. She noted he had also changed his clothes and washed himself clean of blood. As he looked her over, she looked back towards the floor.

Julian was happy to note she had stopped shaking and looked calmer.

They stood in silence for what seemed like forever.

After the silence, Evalyn finally found her courage.

"What did you do with him?"

"I think it's better if I don't tell you."

Evalyn nodded and continued staring at the floor.

"Evalyn… where do we go from here?"

Evalyn tensed. She hadn't thought of the future for them yet. All she was thinking about was the present.

"I… I don't know."

Julian nodded. "Do you want me to leave?"

Evalyn was silent.

"I understand if you want me to leave… You shouldn't have witnessed that. But I need you to know, I don't regret it. He should have been punished for his crimes a long time ago."

Evalyn stayed silent while she soaked it all in.

"Evalyn… please say something."

"I… I really don't know what to say right now. I… I killed someone!"

"No, sweetheart... I killed someone."

"No! I did! You just hurried the process along."

They were silent for several more moments, not knowing what to say to each other.

Finally, Julian cleared his throat.

"Evalyn, please tell me what you want me to do."

Evalyn looked up at him. "Honestly, I'm really not sure anymore."

He kneeled in front of her so he was at her level.

"Are you still afraid of me?"

Evalyn smirked. "I really have no reason to fear you anymore since were both killers."

"I told you, you're not a killer. Defending yourself does not mean you killed someone in cold blood."

Evalyn covered her face with her hands again. "I just don't know anymore…"

Julian gently took her hands in his and made her look into his eyes.

"Evalyn, I say what I mean. You were not to blame for that man's death. I was. And even if you were, he caused you so much harm in your life, you had the right to defend yourself. Stop putting pity in yourself and understand what I mean."

Evalyn sat silently and listened to his words, knowing he was telling the truth.

Evalyn leaned forward and placed her forehead against his.

"Do you forgive me for reacting so badly last week?"

Julian chuckled and wrapped his arms around her.

"I really can't blame you. Most people would either wet themselves in terror or try to drive a stake thru me."

Evalyn chuckled and leaned closer and gently pressed her lips to his.

Julian shuddered and quickly responded. Evalyn gasped as she found herself flat on the bed with Julian on top of her.

When Julian pulled away, Evalyn gasped when she saw his fangs were extended and the look in his eyes.

"Uhh… are you..."

"Horny? Extremely."

"Even after what we just did!"

"Evalyn, you could be covered in every kind of filth in the world and I would still desire you."

Evalyn shivered as his mouth worked his way down her neck.

"You sure have a way to make a girl feel special…" She mumbled and gave into the pleasure only Julian could give her.

…..

Like I said before, I am so sorry this wasn't published a while ago. I'm having serious problems with my computer and it keep shutting down on me. So I probably wont have chapters up as fast as I use to.

Sorry everyone! T_T

also, next chapter contains lemons! you have been warned!


	12. Chapter 12

Ok everyone! Another lemon chapter! You can skip this chapter and you will miss nothing important in the story!

Lets continue!

Chapter 12

Julian knew this wasn't going to be as tender as he would like to be with her. Right now, he needed release with her.

He kissed her with extreme heat and love. As he worked his way down her neck, Evalyn moaned and ran her hands thru his hair.

He shuddered. "Evalyn… I can't go slow this time…"

She gently raised his face to hers and smiled at him.

"Good. Because right now, I'm not in a gentle and slow kind of mood."

Fire flared in his eyes and she suddenly found her clothes being torn away from her body and his lips devouring her.

Evalyn didn't even have time for a proper breath as his clothes were suddenly on the floor with her ruined ones. She sucked in a breath as she suddenly found herself lifted off the bed and onto his throbbing shaft.

Both cried out at the impact.

Julian balanced on his knees on the bed as he held her there by grabbing her ass. At the feeling, Evalyn instantly became wet for him and moaned at he quickly began moving inside of her.

Evalyn moaned lauder and raked her nails down his back. Looking into his eyes, she saw fire and lust. Beneath that was love.

Finally she noticed his fangs were fully out and he was eyeing her throat.

As he pounded into her, she closed her eyes and tilted her head to the side.

A silent offering.

Julian growled and dropped Evalyn back onto the bed with him still pounding into her.

Within seconds, Julian found the spot he was looking for, and sank his fangs into her chest, right above her heart.

Evalyn cried out and her hands clutched the back of his head. Pain infused with the ultimate pleasure soared thru her body.

She began panting as he drew away from her breast.

"Come for me, Evalyn!" He commanded, pounding into hers.

Evalyn whimpered and her body began shaking.

"COME!"

Evalyn screamed and gave into her release. As she came, her body clutched to his and Julian gave into his own release.

After their release, Julian buried his face into her neck, nuzzling and whispering.

"Mine… mine forever."

…..

TADA! Sorry this took forever. Still having computer problems and I've been busy. More to come soon! (hopefully… I think… maybe…")


	13. Chapter 13

Ok kiddies, you can look now! Back to the story! (Longer chapter here. I promise)

Chapter 13

Julian's history

Julian lay flat on his back on the bed with Evalyn tucked neatly beside him. Lazily, he ran his fingers thru her hair.

"You know, we must be some really sick people." Evalyn said

"And why is that?"

"We just killed and disposed of a body… then we had mind blowing sex. That's a little beyond kinky to me. That's a little sick."

Julian chuckled and wrapped his arms tightly around her. "Were not exactly a normal couple, Evalyn."

"True. But now comes the very boring part of this relationship for you."

"Why?"

"Because I have a ton of questions for you to answer."

He smiles. "Actually, I'm not surprised. What do you want to know?"

"Everything. How you became a vampire. How old are you. Everything."

Julian sighed and settled back into the pillow.

"The first thing you need to understand is vampires aren't always made. There born. Very few humans can handle a turning."

"So you were born?"

He nodded. "I was born in 1802. Back then, most vampires were living in either Romania or Canada to keep a safe distance away from humans. If they strayed away, it was to find a bride."

"Bride? So what do the vampire female vampires call them?"

"We don't have female vampires. And if we do, I have yet to see them."

"What about children?"

"We can have children as soon as we claim a woman. And their always born vampires. No crossbreeds."

Evalyn snuggled closer to Julian and continued to listen to his story.

"Back then, Romania was under a democracy of a vampire king. And when I said my parents were farmers, they were actually nobles who ran the village farmers. They had a decent title and were proud of themselves."

Julian's eyes suddenly seemed to darken at the memories.

"Then… when I turned 16, my parents were murdered."

Evalyn gasped and looked up into his face.

"It was right after sunset. This man had a grudge against my father for quite some time, from what I understood. He did everything in his power to try and ruin him, but I guess he finally snapped and did what he always wanted. I was sleeping when I heard the noise. I came into the room just in time to see him kill my mother."

"But… why?"

Julian shrugged. "No idea. No one knew."

"I'm so sorry, Julian"

"It's ok. It was a long time ago."

"Why didn't he kill you?"

"He tried, but too much attention was drawn and the villagers were already rushing towards the house. He escaped."

Evalyn laid her head back against his chest.

"Did they ever catch him?"

"No. And as far as I know, he could be dead"

Evalyn was quiet for a moment.

"What happened after that?"

"I roamed around on my own for a while. I wasn't thrilled with the idea of living with a different family. Eventually, I came to America with whatever money I had, got a job, and worked from there. I met Aaron in 1946 and he introduced me to the others. We started the band in the 80's and we've been inseparable ever since."

"So how do you explain the whole, never aging thing?"

"We disappear for a while, come back with a new look, and change the bands name."

"Smart. Really smart."

Julian shrugged. "Works for us."

"So how many times have you changed your bands name?"

"Too many to count."

Evalyn smiled a little. "So… did your band mates go back to Romania to perform for the royals?"

"The kingdom in Romania fell centuries ago. Not it's a free reign, so to speak. The only vampire kingdom that's left is in Canada, from what I hear."

"So why did they go back there?"

"Because that's where they were originally from. They can be themselves there and not hide."

"Does garlic bother you?"

"Nope. I love garlic bread."

"Sunlight?"

"It bothers us but it wont kill us."

"Hmm… I'm running out of questions."

Julian chuckled. "Then lets sleep until you think of more. I have a feeling I'm going to need to keep my strength up so I can keep my woman completely satisfied."

Evalyn smiled and snuggled into his chest, content and wondering what the future held for them.

…

More to come soon! And trust me, the true conflict in this story hasn't even begun yet! ^_^


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Evalyn's new problem

The next few weeks were the happiest Evalyn had ever experienced. She now worked nights at the cookie shop and every night, Julian met her after work to either give her a ride home, or spend the evening with her. He tended to spoil her with gifts. Things like brand new baking supplies. She rewarded him with new baked goods every time he came over.

Naturally, the police were still searching for Tim. The police questioned Evalyn and she was shocked at how easily she could lie to them. And with Tim's bad record of just disappearing and wandering around at night, it wasn't long until they gave up the hunt for him. And Evalyn never asked Julian where his body was.

One night, before closing, Evalyn's cell phone rang. She quickly hurried to the back to answer.

"Hello?"

"Hey sweetheart."

Her heart sped up. "Hi."

"Sorry to call at work, but there's something I need to go do tonight. Would you have a problem waiting a little late for me to come get you?"

"It's ok. I can walk home tonight."

"Evalyn, I can still pick you up. I'm just going to be a little late."

"No, really, I want to walk. It's a nice night and I don't live that far.

"… Ok. But I'll meet up with you as soon as I can"

"Ok. I need to get back to work now."

"Alright. I love you."

Evalyn smiled at the words. "I love you too."

…

After work, the night air was warm with a slight breeze. Evalyn loved nights like this.

After walking for a few minutes, a chill went down her spine.

_It feels like someone is watching me…_

Evalyn quickly walked a little faster, but the feeling never went away.

_I should have waited for Julian!_

As she rounded the corner, she slammed into something hard and stumbled back a step. She quickly fixed her glasses and looked up at the man in front of her.

He was a few inches taller than Julian, making her have to crane her neck to see his face. His hair was black and fell to his shoulders. His frame was wide with brutal strength. But what scared Evalyn the most was the presence around him.

_I need to get away from him!_

"Excuse me." She said quickly and tried to step to the side.

He stepped right along with her.

"In a hurry, miss?"

"Yes. I need to get home." She stepped back a step but he matched her pace.

"But it's such a lovely night! Won't you enjoy it with me?"

"I'm sorry, but I have a boyfriend." _Who can easily rip you to shreds if you don't back off!_ "I need to go meet him."

The man snorted. "Real men don't let their women run around unprotected." He smiled. "Let me show you how a real man treats his woman."

Before Evalyn could speak, she finally noticed something odd about his teeth.

_Fangs… he's a vampire!_

Trying to keep calm, Evalyn slowly started backing away. "No thank you. Please let me pass."

The man sighed. "I guess were going to do this the hard way."

In the blink of an eye, Evalyn found herself pinned against the wall with her hands held above her head, and a hand at her throat.

"I tried to be nice. Now we'll do this MY way."

She tried to struggle, but started feeling dizzy and lightheaded. She closed her eyes and waited for the pain that was to come. After a few moments of nothing, she opened her eyes and saw his looking…. Confounded.

"No…" he whispered to himself.

His hand left her throat and she felt her glasses fly away from her face and disappear into the night.

_Great. Now I'm blind!_

She tensed as his hand returned to her throat. But it wasn't as crushing as it was before.

_Is he… caressing me?_

His hand slowly stroked her neck, as if wondering is she was real or not.

"Meredith?" He whispered.

_Great. Now he thinks I'm someone else? Do I go with it or what?_

Not knowing what to do, she stayed silent as his dark eyes traveled down her body, taking in every inch of her.

"No… this isn't real." He whispered, more to himself than to her.

She closed her eyes, afraid that a killing blow would come at any moment.

Instead, she found herself in a tight embrace.

"I won't loose you this time." He whispered in her hair. "Not to anyone!"

Evalyn started to panic. _whatdoidowhatdoidoWHATDOIDO?_

In the distance, she heard a motorcycle.

_JULIAN!_

She needed to get away from this man, and fast. Before she could do anything else, her head was snapped back and she found herself looking into his dark eyes.

"I'm not letting you go this time. You belong to me!"

His head leaned closer to hers, lips almost touching hers.

"NO!" She screamed and with a jolt of strength, she kicked him in the groin.

He grunted and released her. Without stopping to see how bad she hurt him, she ran in the direction of the motorcycle engine.

"HELP! PLEASE HELP ME!" Even if it wasn't Julian, maybe it was someone who could help her.

From behind her, a growl echoed from all around her.

"Playing games? I LOVE GAMES!"

She ignored the voice and continued to run. The sound of the motorcycle sounded miles away.

"JULIAN!"

Suddenly, the sound of a motorcycle sped right in front of her and she felt herself being lifted off the ground and into strong arms.

"HOLD ON!"

Evalyn immediately knew the voice and threw her arms around his neck as they sped away.

Both of them heard the roar of fury as they sped away.

…..

CLIFFHANGER! More to come soon!

(And I will dedicate the next chapter to the first person who guesses who the man was! ^_^ )


	15. Chapter 15

New chappy up! So far no one has guessed right so here's a hint: It isn't anyone from books or movies (I.E Dracula or anyone from other TV shows.)

And you don't need his name to get it right. If you guys still cant guess, I'll give another hint in the next chapter.

Back to the story!

Chapter 15

What to do now?

The motorcycle sped quickly down the streets as Evalyn held on to Julian for dear life. As soon as they stopped in front of her apartment, Julian spent no extra time lifting her into his arms and into her apartment.

The whole time, Evalyn never shed a tear. She just sat on her small couch shaking from head to toe. Julian kept all the lights off and pulled the curtains closed on all the windows. As soon as he was done, he walked over to Evalyn and kneeled in front of her.

"Evalyn? Are you alright?"

She nodded and leaned forward so their foreheads were touching. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

"Did he hurt you?"

She shook her head. "Did he follow us?"

"No. I lost him."

"But he can still find me."

Julian pulled back and shook his head. "He wont, baby. I'll make sure he never finds you."

"Have you ever seen him before?"

"I don't know. I didn't get a good look at him. I just wanted to get you out of there."

She sighed. "But…. He won't give up, will he?"

Julian 's silence was enough of an answer.

Evalyn stood and started walking into her room. "I need some sleep."

Leaving the door open, she crossed the room to her dresser and plucked out some pajamas and put them on. When she turned around, Julian had closed the door, removed his jacket and shoes, and was lying on the bed.

She quickly got under the covers and snuggled up to him. He wrapped his arms around her and leaned back into the bed.

"From now on, you wait for me after dark. You're not going out alone anymore."

Evalyn said nothing but closed her eyes and let her exhaustion take over.

…

The next morning, Evalyn woke alone and with a note on her pillow.

**Evalyn, **

**Went to go look for the bastard from last night. I'll keep a low profile so don't worry. Remember that I said, DO NOT leave work without me! Wait for me INSIDE the building. **

**I love you**

**Julian**

Usually, Evalyn got annoyed at people who ordered her around like this, but she would make an exception. She quickly got dressed and ready for work.

….

Even in broad daylight, she felt eyes follow her on her way too work. She walked as fast as she could without actually running.

Close to closing, the phone rang.

"Good evening, Meganne's Cookie Company. How can I help you?"

"Hello, sweetling."

Her heart skipped a beat. "I-I'm sorry?"

"Let's not play the pretend game, love. Especially when there are better games to play. You know exactly who this is."

Evalyn's heart began to race. "No. I don't know who you are."

There was a chuckle. "True. I never got the chance to introduce myself."

"How did you find me?"

"Sweetheart, how could it be any easier? You have the sweetest scent! I merely followed my nose right to you!"

Evalyn thought she was going to be sick. "What do you want?"

"You naked on a platter would be lovely."

She gagged.

"But for now, you're going to come meet me at the park."

"But how can you be out in the sun?"

He laughed. "Love, I'm older than you could imagine. A little sun close to sunset wont kill me. Now, you're going to meet in fifteen minutes at the park just north from your little cookie shop."

"And… If I refuse?"

"Then I'll find you at your work… and eat you're friends hearts while you watch."

Evalyn felt her heart stop.

"See you soon love!"

The phone went dead.

Shaking, she put the phone on the receiver and her thoughts went into overdrive.

_I have to go now!_

_No! Call Julian! He can help you!_

_Against a vampire older than him?_

_You don't now if he is or not! He could be pulling your chain!_

_Whatever! Just think of something! FAST! _

Quickly, she walked to the front of the store.

Stephanie looked up from decorating cookies. "Evalyn? Are you alright?"

"No… Stephanie, can you close by yourself tonight? There's an emergency I need to go take care of."

Stephanie nodded. "Yeah but… are you alright? You look pale."

She forced herself to nod. "I'll be alright. I just need to take care of a problem."

Stephanie nodded and Evalyn quickly clocked out and grabbed her purse. Before she left, she went to Stephanie one more time.

"And Stephanie? Julian is expecting me. Can you give him a message for me?"

"Sure. What's up?"

"Just tell him… The park would have been a nice date for tonight."

Stephanie looked confused. "…Ok?"

"Sorry. He'll know what it means." _I Hope._

Evalyn quickly walked out and headed for the park.

….

During the walk there, it felt as if the whole world had fallen on her shoulders.

I'm going to die… There were so many things I still wanted to do…I haven't called my parent's in forever… and I'll never see Julian again…

Evalyn looked up to see the park ahead and the sun setting right above it.

_Please meet me in time Julian!_

As soon as she stepped into the park, the atmosphere changed drastically. It got colder and seemed to get darker.

Shivering, she walked further in until she saw near the small pond.

The park seemed empty, but she knew better.

A dark chuckle sounded from behind her. "I knew you would be smart about this."

She turned and saw him.

This time, she got a better look at his face. His dark hair was in a small ponytail. He was surprisingly handsome. Even with a scar running from his hairline to his chin.

But his eyes were the worst. A dark black that seemed to suck out all the light from the area around him.

His smile was positively evil.

"Well, this is already a pleasant evening for me. Not only do I find you in one day, but I also got you to come to me! What a treat!"

As he slowly walked forward, she backed away, fear running thru her.

"Please! I'm not who you think I am! You have me confused with someone else!"

"Yes… I know." His smile seemed to wither for a moment. "I was foolish to think you were her. However, you look a lot like her… so I'm not ashamed of mixing you two up."

"Then please leave me be! I did nothing to you!"

He chuckled and continued his pace. "It's true you are not my Meredith… however, I see no reason why you couldn't be as precious to me as she was."

Evalyn froze. "W-what?"

He smiled again. "You're going to be my bride, love."

…..

ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER! HAHAHAHAAAAA!

BTW, I want to make something clear because a fan asked a question:

My vampire fairytales have NOTHING to do with these kind of stories! Two totally different vampire settings here! Ok? Ok!

I'll be working on the next chapter right away and soon it will become obvious who the guy is so… hurry and guess to get a dedication! ^_^


	16. Chapter 16

Ok here's the second hint: Read the last couple of chapters. This is the last chance to get the dedication! ^_^ Hope someone gets it! Back to the story!

Chapter 16

Julian's past haunts them

Evalyn froze in horror. "No…"

He continued towards her, smiling. "I always wanted a bride for my own. It's time I settled down with a good woman."

Evalyn shook her head frantically and began shaking. "No! You don't even know me! And how can you expect me to be with a man I hardly know and don't love?"

He shrugged. "We have plenty of time for all that, sweetling." He smiled, exposing fangs.

Evalyn finally realized how close he was and tried to side step him, but he followed.

"I knew you would be perfect." He muttered. "You have spirit, beauty… and love to play games…"

He leaned forward and he felt his breath on her face. "Ready to be immortal, lover?"

Evalyn screamed and started running in the opposite direction.

She heard him laugh. "God, I'm loving you more by the minute!"

She hurried past the trees, hoping to al least make it out of the park and towards the public.

As she turned around a group of trees, she slammed into a rock hard body.

"Strike one!" The man said, smiling.

Evalyn changed direction and began running again, wondering how much longer she could run like this.

Before she made it to another exit, a shadow flashed in front of her and she slammed into him again.

"Strike two, sweetling!"

She got up and started running again.

"One more strike and you're mine!"

_He's playing with me!_

Deeper into he trees, she stopped and caught her breath, despite how much danger she was in.

_I can't keep this up! Wait… CELL PHONE!_

Quickly, she whipped out her cell phone and quick-dialed Julian's number.

Looking around frantically, she heard it ring and go straight to voice mail.

"Damn it!" She quickly put it away and started running in another direction. But she was stopped short.

A pair of strong arms wrapped around her from behind and almost crushed her.

"GOTCHA!"

Evalyn screamed and struggled, but to no results. His hold was like iron.

In a flash, she found her neck tilted to the side and his breath heavy on her throat.

Evalyn screamed as his fangs closed in on her throat.

But it never came.

Suddenly, Evalyn was thrown back a good yard and fell flat on her back. She quickly sat up and tried to see what had saved her.

She cried in relief. "Julian!"

Julian was standing between her and the evil man, fangs bared and pure fury raging thru him.

"YOU!" He screeched at the man. "COME TO TAKE MORE FROM ME?"

The man, who was infuriated, looked confused.

"Take more? I don't believe we ever met, boy!"

Julian snarled. "With your blood lusts, it's doesn't surprise me that one person registers nothing in your brain!" Julian glanced at Evalyn. "Evalyn, run! Get out of here!"

Evalyn shook her head. "I'm not leaving you!"

"EVALYN! OBEY ME!"

The man chuckled and looked over Julian's shoulder at her.

"Evalyn? What a pretty name."

Julian turned back to the man. "DON'T EVER SAY HER NAME! EVALYN, LEAVE!"

As Julian leapt at the man, Evalyn turned and ran. From behind her, she heard the snarling and roars of fury.

After running for about ten minutes, the sounds died out and she saw the exit of the park. Julian's motorcycle was parked right in front of the entrance.

She ran right to it and stopped to catch her breath.

_Wait here for him… everything will be all right after today. _

Evalyn stood by the motorcycle and waited, but time seemed to drag by. Nothing but darkness covered the park, so the only light emanating was the small lamplights at the entrance.

As time passes, Evalyn's heart slowly sank

_Please come back to me, Julian… Please come back…_

After what seemed like forever, Evalyn finally saw a shadow slowly walking out of the darkness.

Evalyn shot off the motorcycle seat and stood at the entrance.

"Julian?" She whispered quietly.

As soon as the light hit the figure, Evalyn's eyes went wide in horror.

The evil man was standing there, covered in blood.

He was panting and no smile lit his face and he winced in pain from walking.

Once he saw her, his smile was back.

"I'm glad you stayed. This will make things easier on me."

Evalyn started shaking.

"Where is he? That did you do to him?" She cried in pain

"Nothing he didn't ask for, sweetling."

Evalyn finally found her rage. "You monster! If you did anything to him, I swear I'll-"

His laugh cut her off.

"Sweetling, eternity is going to be fun with you in my arms!"

Enraged, Evalyn shot forward and punched him straight in the nose.

He grunted and tried to grab her, but missed as she ducked and ran back into the park.

"I'm done playing games for the night, Evalyn!" He screamed at her, but she ignored him.

"Julian!" She screamed, desperate to find him.

She hoped that the man was too wounded to follow her, but knew it was unlikely.

After running for another ten minutes, she came to the same spot they were at earlier.

"JULIAN?"

A moan sounded from behind a bush.

Quickly, she hurried to get to the sound.

What she found scared her to the bone.

Julian, covered in blood and bruises, lay on the ground.

_Oh God, He's DYING!_

…..

ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER! (I'm on a roll with these!)

Follow me on twitter (Kurby14) and I hope to get more reviews soon! ^_^


	17. Chapter 17

Congrats to Ulquishinee and ashley0921! This chapter is dedicated to you for guessing right! ^_^ You rock!

Chapter 17

The next step from here

Evalyn ran and flopped next to Julian. His breathing was shallow and some of his limbs were oddly angled.

She gently lowered her face closer to his, tears clouding her vision.

"Julian?" She whispered. "Please, what can I do?"

She heard a mumble and had to lean closer.

"Lay…me flat… on… my back." He wheezed.

As gently as she could, she rolled Julian flat on his back and moved his arms and legs in a proper angle while he flinched and moaned.

She leaned close to his face again.

"Julian… Are you dying?"

Slowly, he shook his head.

"Just… need to… regenerate… Going to take… time."

As soon as the words left his lips, a rustling caught Evalyn's attention and she knew the evil man was looking for her.

"We don't have time!" She breathed, staying as quiet as she could.

"Can't… move till healed…"

Evalyn sat quietly for a moment until a light went off in her head.

_Maybe…_

In a flash, Evalyn found a sharp rock on the ground next to her and quickly drew blood on her hand.

Julian's eyes flashed open and his fangs elongated.

"Evalyn…" He whispered.

She held her hand to his mouth. "Is this what you need? Will this help?"

He hesitated, and then nodded.

Quickly, she pressed her hand to his mouth.

"Take what you need!" She commanded

In less than a second, Julian had his fangs in her wrist and drank deep.

She winced at the pain. Normally, he made this pleasurable for both of them but under the circumstances, neither wasn't really enjoying this.

As he fed, she felt every pull at her wrist. Slowly, she became dizzy and lightheaded but she knew he hadn't had enough. Julian drank greedily and slowly felt his wounds heal.

As he took one final drink, Evalyn fell back to the ground, too weak to stand.

As Julian finished, a rush of power ran thru his body. Once a vampire was fully fed, their powers were almost unstoppable. But with Evalyn as weak as she was, he couldn't risk finishing what he started with the evil bastard. He had to get her home.

Julian lifted a now sleeping Evalyn into his arms and quickly ran for the park exit.

In the corner of his eye, he saw a shadow flash.

"STOP!" The bastard roared and tried to give chase. But with his wounds and lack of feeding, he was slower than Julian.

"We WILL finish this soon!" Julian screamed over his shoulder.

In record time, Julian jumped on his bike with Evalyn passed out in his arms and they sped off into the night, leaving the screaming maniac behind them.

….

A few hours later, Evalyn woke feeling sick and tired.

In a flash, she felt Julian grab her hand use a hand to keep her lying down.

"Don't move. You need to rest and recover from last night."

"How… how long was I out?"

"Just a full day."

"What about my work?"

"I told them you were in the hospital with an unknown problem."

"And they bought it?"

"Well, a little vampire mind trickery helped."

She was silent for several moments.

"Julian… you knew him didn't you."

He was silent, then nodded.

"Yes. I know who he is."

"Who is he, Julian?"

"His name is Damarius…he's the man who killed my parent's."

Evalyn went white as a sheet and stared at him.

"I'm… I'm sorry…" She said, not knowing what else to say.

"There's nothing for you to apologize about. I'll settle my score with him very soon now. He already took my parents. He wont take you too."

She lay back on the bed and thought for a moment.

"Julian, what was your mother's name?"

He thought for a moment. "Meredith… her name was Meredith. Why?"

Evalyn was quiet. "No reason… just wondering."

_Oh god… that man thought I was Julian's MOTHER!_

….

DA DA DAHHHHH!

THE PLOT THICKENS! Sorry for the short chapter. More to come soon!


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

The truth at long last

Later into the night, Julian slept with Evalyn held tightly against his chest while she lay in the dark, thinking.

_That man thought I was Julian's mother… and he was trying to take me against my will… Something isn't adding up. If he loved her so much, why would Damarius kill her?_

Behind her, Julian sighed and pulled her closer to him.

Evalyn snuggled closer to him and let sleep take a hold of her.

…

The next morning, Julian was up on his toes. He paced constantly and hardly let Evalyn out of his sight, which was annoying her to no end.

After an hour, Evalyn sighed and turned to him from the TV

"Julian, I know you're trying to protect me here, but your driving me crazy! Can you just calm down a little bit?"

"No! The same man who took my parents from me is here to take you from me! I WANT HIS HEAD ON A SPIKE!"

Evalyn jumped as the words left his mouth.

He continued pacing and she watched silently, worried more for his sanity than her safety.

She heard Julian mutter to himself.

"Must kill him… but how…can't leave her alone… can't find him without leaving…"

Evalyn sighed and went over to stand in front of him, grabbing his face in her hands.

"Julian, you need to calm down. No matter what, we can get thru this together. But you acting like this isn't going to solve anything!"

Julian stared at her, then sighed. "I know. I just want this done… tonight... now!"

"I know, me too. So we need to sit and think about what we can do."

Evalyn led Julian to the couch where they both sat in silence.

"Well… any ideas?" Evalyn asked

He was silent for a moment.

"Tonight, you lock all the doors and windows while I go out and try and find him. I'm Positive that he doesn't know where you live. You don't leave the house or answer for anyone. Keep the lights out as if you're not home. Alright?"

Evalyn shivered at a thought. "I'm not really comfortable without you here with me."

"I won't be that far. I promise. Just going to travel the area to see if he's nearby."

After a few moments, Evalyn nodded, not knowing a better plan.

Julian pulled Evalyn into his arms.

"Everything will be alright. I promise."

…..

The next night, Evalyn lay in her bed with all the lights out, curtains closed, and all the doors and windows locked. Despite all this, she still felt nervous. Julian had left for what seemed like hours ago.

_Please come back soon, _She thought before sleep took over.

Later into the night, Evalyn woke with a chill going down her spine.

She quickly blinked and looked around the room.

"Julian?" She whispered, sounding hopeful.

A shadow in the corner caught her eye.

Damarius stepped out of the shadows and into the small light of the room.

"He's not here to help you, sweetling."

Evalyn felt the blood drain from her face. The humor she saw before was gone from his eyes and he was not smiling.

"Don't bother to scream. No one can help you tonight."

"What have you done to him?" She whispered, afraid of the answer.

"Nothing. YET. And nothing will if you come with me now. The games are over, Evalyn."

She shivered and started shaking.

"Why…" She mumbled.

"What was that, my dear?"

"Why did you kill Meredith if she meant so much to you?"

Damarius seemed to soak in the words.

"She was suppose to be mine…" He whispered, his eyes drifting away at the memories. "She was promised to me! Then... that man… Stole her from me! She was supposed to marry me! They eloped… and years later I finally found her… I killed him and tried to take her back… but she still wouldn't have me… so I killed her…"

Tears welled up in Evalyn's eyes.

_All she wanted was to be with the one she loved… and this man stole that from her…_

Damarius shook the thoughts from his head and looked back to her.

"But none of that matters now. You WILL come with me. You are MY BRIDE! Not his!" He held out his hand to her. "You're mine."

Evalyn stared at him for a moment, and then shook her head. "No."

Damarius's eyes blazed with fury. "Evalyn-"

"No! I can't because I don't love you… I can never love you."

Damarius closed his eyes and clenched his fist. Evalyn tensed, trying to prepare for what was to come.

Suddenly, his eyes snapped open and Evalyn flinched. She swore she saw fire deep in them.

"It doesn't matter. I will take you by force if I have to!"

He started to advance towards her and she quickly tried to scramble off the bed.

In a flash, he grabbed her ankle and dragged her back towards him. The next thing she knew, she was pinned down on the bed with her hands held above her head.

Evalyn began kicking and screaming.

"GET OFF ME!"

Damarius ignored her and flashed his fangs.

"YOU ARE MINE!"

Then, his fangs sank deep into her neck.

….

The end is coming, my friends! R&R Please! ^_^


	19. Chapter 19

Final chappy coming soon! Along with some big announcements!

Chapter 19

The Choice

Evalyn hit and kicked him, but to no avail. Lowly, she felt her life drain from her with each passing moment. Her limbs failed her and she began to feel cold.

Finally, Damarius lifted away from her neck and licked his bloodstained lips.

And smiled.

"Just one more thing left, sweetling."

He lifted his wrist to his mouth and bit hard, making blood run down his arm.

Evalyn's eyes went wide in horror and realization.

Still smiling, he slowly lowered his bleeding wrist to her closed mouth.

"Now… I will keep you forever."

Suddenly, the window next to the bed crashed, making Damarius jump in alarm.

"What... JULIAN!"

Evalyn couldn't get the strength to look, but relief coursed thru her veins as she saw him appear in a flash next to her while Damarius backed away a few steps.

Julian growled as he prepared to attack.

"YOU WILL NEVER TOUCH HER AGAIN!"

Damarius glared at Julian and licked Evalyn's blood from his lips.

"Your death will be just as sweet as her blood!"

At the same time, both Julian and Damarius lunged at each other. Evalyn was forced to listen to the sickening sounds of snarling and crunching. Evalyn held on to consciousness as she tried to sit up. She immediately became dizzy and fell back on the bed.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, there was a sickening SNAP! Then silence

Evalyn's heart raced and she closed her eyes.

_Please Julian… please be safe…_

Evalyn felt the bed dip and heard heavy breathing.

She opened her eyes and smiled.

"Julian…"

"Oh god Evalyn! I'm so sorry!"

She raised her hand and put it against his cheek. "I'm glad your safe…" She whispered softly.

Julian gently wrapped his arms around her and looked at her still bleeding neck.

"Evalyn… there's only one way to fix this…"

Evalyn barley heard the words… darkness was slowly taking over her vision.

Before she fully fell, she felt Julian lift her head and something pressed against her mouth.

"Drink Evalyn…"

She opened her mouth slightly something warm and rich enter her mouth.

She swallowed a mouthful before darkness consumed her.

…..

As Evalyn started to come to, voices swarmed all around her.

"Maybe I didn't give her enough!"

"Relax. Her pulse is slowly getting stronger. That man just took too much blood. It will take time."

"But she should be awake by now!"

"You'll wake up the dead if you don't stop yelling!"

Evalyn slowly forced her eyes open.

She was in a room she didn't recognize. The walls were a cream color with floral patterns. She was in a large soft bed with the covers up to her chin. She turned her head and saw Julian sitting in a chair next to the bed.

As soon as Julian saw her, he jumped up.

"Evalyn! Are you alright?"

She blinked then slowly sat up. Further in the room, she saw three men sitting on the couch.

"Uhhh… Hi?" Evalyn said, beyond confused.

The men smiled at her.

Julian cleared his throat. "Evalyn, these are my band mates. Will, Aaron, and James."

Evalyn gave them a small smile. "So… are you guys…?"

Will smiled, flashing fangs. "Vampires? Yes."

"I should have known."

All of them stood and started walking towards her on the bed.

James was first and stuck out his hand.

"It's nice to meet you."

Before Evalyn could take his hand, Julian snarled and jumped between them

"Don't touch her!"

Evalyn jumped and glared at Julian but James took a step back, raising his hands.

"Calm down, man. Just being polite."

"What the hell is wrong with you, Julian?" Evalyn snapped.

The other men laughed. "It's cool." Aaron said. "It's common when vampires take a bride. They become assholes for the next few centuries."

Evalyn froze, and then slowly looked over at Julian.

"Bride?"

Julian looked away and the other men shifted uncomfortably.

"We'll just leave you two alone for a while."

They left and quietly closed the door.

Evalyn continued to stare at Julian.

"Julian, what's going on?"

He was silent for a moment. "I made you my bride. It was the only way to save you."

…..

Last chapter coming soon! (sorry for the wait T_T)


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Happy Ending

Evalyn was quiet while the words sunk into her head.

"What does it mean to be a vampires bride?" Was the only question she could think of.

"It means were bonded. As long as either of us is alive, neither can die. You're my wife, in vampire standards."

Evalyn was quiet again.

"I'm sorry" Julian said, kneeling next to her on the bed. "I didn't know what else to do."

Evalyn shook her head then smiled at him. "Well… we already knew we loved each other, right? So I guess… it's ok. And now I owe you. You saved my life."

Julian looked shocked for a moment. "Evalyn… you should be furious with me!"

She shrugged. "Not really when you had no other choice. And just so you know, I still want a wedding. A HUMAN wedding."

Julian was silent, then burst into laughter.

"Baby, if it takes a wedding to keep you, you can have one every year for the rest of eternity!"

She laughed with him as they embraced.

Something floated thru her mind.

"Julian… what happened to Damarius?"

"He's dead. I can't allow him to roam the earth after killing my parents and trying to take you."

She nodded. "I guess there are bad people as well as bad vampires in the world."

"Sad… but true."

"I wish it didn't have to end that way."

"Me neither, baby."

Silence for a moment.

"So…" Julian said on a brighter note. "Do you want a spring wedding or a summer wedding?"

Evalyn laughed as Julian kissed her neck.

….

A few months later

Evalyn sat back in her chair as she watched the couples dance around her. Her family had arrived three days ago and spent most of their time helping with the wedding.

Julian walked back with glasses of champagne for both himself and her.

"Enjoying yourself?"

She smiled at him. "Of course… husband."

He laughed. "So… I hope you don't mind my band mates hitting on your friends."

"As long as they mean well, I wont beat the shit out of them."

He laughed again and tapped his glass against hers.

"To you, my wife. And our future together."

"To you my husband, and the love we have."

And they sealed their toast with a kiss that lasted for eternity.

The End

…

Thank you to all my fans who have waited patiently for the end of this story! I've had a lot on my plate lately and a lot of writers block but I have good news!

I finally got my laptop! Yaaaaaay!

Hopefully, I'll be able to update more often. But I can't promise anything because I really need to concentrate on something I've been planning for a while. Quite possibly in the spring, I'll be moving to Alaska to live with my grandparents for a year (I live in Ohio so it's a big thing for me) Hopefully, this does not interfere with my writing.

And I already have another story in the works! (Other than night after midnight)

So again, thanks to you all!

Follow me on twitter! Kurby14

Thanks! ^_^

Kurby


End file.
